Safe Passage a New Twist
by LynnEGib
Summary: What could have happened during the episode Safe Passage if Michaela did not lose their baby in Comfort of Friends


Safe Passage: A New Twist

This story is a rewrite of parts of the episode Safe Passage written as if Michaela did not have a miscarriage in the episode Comfort of Friends. It picks up where Michaela meets Major Morrison for the first time.

Sergeant McKay saw Dr. Quinn heading his way with a determined stride. He greeted her as she stopped in front of him; she seemed nervous and not sure how to begin. McKay looked at her expectantly as she seemed to pick her words carefully and finally said, "I'm here to suggest the possibility of a peaceful settlement with the Indians."

Before McKay could respond, Major Morrison came out of his tent and interrupted, saying, "That possibility no longer exists." The major was a heavyset man with dark stubble on his face and a cigar hanging out of his mouth. His voice and his appearance definitely didn't leave a good first impression. Dr. Quinn was caught off-guard by this intrusion and McKay looked uncomfortable with his commander's brusque manner. After Sergeant McKay had introduced Major Morrison and Dr. Quinn, the Major tried to intimidate Michaela by staring at her, but she wasn't impressed in the least. Practically growling Morrison accused Michaela, "General Wooden was my friend, and died under your care!"

Michaela said, "Yes. And I'm sorry for your loss, Major, but I believe General Wooden would have recovered from his wounds, had he not ignored my warnings and consumed an entire flask of alcohol."

Morrison laughed as he thought that this was exactly what his friend would do. General Wooden loved his drink and would have ignored the advice of a woman doctor, especially one who was married to a traitor. The idea of a peaceful settlement with the Indians made Morrison mad. "Are you authorized to speak for the renegades?"

Michaela responded, "I am here simply to present the opportunity for an accord."

Morrison laughed at her and asked, "Do you really want an accord with the man who has terrorized your community? Black Moon has caused the death and suffering of your fellow citizens."

Michaela again responded to Morrison, "Both sides have endured casualties and I would like to avoid any further bloodshed."

Morrison exploded, "Once I've apprehended Black Moon, the tribes' unity will be destroyed, and their threat to this town will be quickly extinguished. I can also assure you, Dr. Quinn, that your husband's involvement in the rebellion has by no means been forgotten. The army has every intention of pursuing his case. Sergeant McKay, remind Dr. Quinn that aiding and abetting a fugitive remains a punishable crime. If we obtain proof that you know where your husband is you will be as guilty as he is of treason!"

Before the Sergeant had a chance to speak Michaela said, "I am well aware of the penalties, Sergeant."

Hearing this, Morrison hissed at her, "Then take heed, Doctor. We'll be watching you."

Morrison went into his tent believing he had intimidated Dr. Quinn who left the army's camp furious that such an inflexible and opinionated man was in charge of the army in Colorado Springs.

After Michaela left, Morrison went to look for a particular visiting officer. When he found him Morrison ordered him, "Before you leave, go over to the town clinic and introduce yourself to Dr. Quinn. I want to know if I am right that she is pregnant. I also want to know if she conceived before the Indian revolt or after. I assume you can tell me by looking at her since you are a doctor."

When the army doctor came back to the army camp after meeting Michaela, he reported to Major Morrison. "Your observation is correct, she is pregnant and since this is her second pregnancy, she must have conceived a month or two after the revolt."

Major Morrison had a big evil grin on his face as he told the army doctor he might have to testify to that in court. The doctor said, "That is no problem for me," and left Morison's camp for his new posting.

That night, back at the homestead, as the Sully family sat down to have dinner with Daniel, Michaela was still infuriated. As she paced around the room while helping to serve the dinner Colleen had cooked she said, "I wonder how we can ever hope for peace with the Indians if the army is unwilling to negotiate. The Major also made it very clear that he intends to press Sully's case."

Mathew felt badly for having to add to Michaela's worries but he knew it was better to be honest with her. Furrowing his brow in concern, Matthew turned to Michaela and informed her, "The lawyer we contacted turned down Sully's case."

Michaela just shook her head thinking of the old saying when it rains it pours. Colleen, trying to raise Michaela's sprits, laid her hand on her ma's on the table and assured her, "There are other lawyers, Ma."

Michaela replied," I know, but I am afraid that Sully's case can not be resolved until the Indian conflict is settled."

The table became quiet with just the sounds of eating as Michaela looked again at Sully's empty chair with a sad face wishing she could bring Sully home, somehow. Their normal dinnertime was different without Sully. The children were no longer happily discussing their days and teasing each other in normal brother and sister banters. Only Katie seemed somewhat unaffected babbling and animated while eating, but even she would sometimes look at the chair where he should be and say, "Pa." Michaela would do anything to bring him home. Katie needed him, they all needed him home again and to be a part of their family. She more than anyone needed her soul mate living with her. Sleeping in their beautiful bed with his spot with cold sheets was breaking her heart.

Daniel broke the silence by suggesting, "We need to start looking for someone to settle the Indian problem."

Michaela wished aloud, "I thought President Grant would have responded to my letters. I thought that knowing Sully personally might have called his attention to this matter. After all, Sully saved the President's life."

Daniel thinking aloud again said, "We need someone that could sit between the army and the Indians and be fair and neutral."

Matthew mentioned, "We need someone that both the army and the Indians can trust."

But Brian, who had listened carefully all the time, doubted, "I don't know any white man that the Indians trust besides Sully."

Michaela smiled at Brian's high regard for Sully and suggested, "How about Welland Smith? Sully knows him and he works for the Department of the Interior."

Colleen wondered, "Why do you think he could help?"

"Smith helped establish Yellowstone National Park, I think that the Indians would respect a man who cared about the land."

Daniel added, "And the army would respect a man who worked for President Grant. I think Smith is a good idea."

Relieved that they might have found a solution Matthew offered, "I'll send a telegram first thing in the morning."

The next day Michaela met up with Sully and they went to Black Moon's camp together. When they entered Black Moon's tent, Michaela instantly noticed that Black Moon was worse. In a weak voice, the Indian asked the doctor, "Will the army negotiate?

Sully responded, "We are trying to get someone to help."

Black Moon realized that right now the army did not want to negotiate. He asked, "What do they want?"

Black Moon saw the answer in Michaela's eyes. He realized the army wanted him. "If my people are promised safe passage North, I will surrender."

Sully tried to talk him out of that, but Black Moon said, "I have thought about this. I am dying and this way my death will have purpose. I realize though that the army might not trade for me if they knew I was sick. Can you hide my symptoms until my people are free?

Sully remembered Michaela hiding Kid Cole's symptoms. So she drained Black Moon's lungs. She also left a bottle of laudanum for him to take right before he went to the army.

When she and Sully arrived back at the cave Michaela said, "I want you to know how much I want you to be able to come home again. I am happy that there can be a solution for the Indians, but I want a solution for us!"

Sully said, "I will turn myself in after the Indian problem is solved and then we will face the fallout together." Startled, Michaela looked at him.

"Please Sully, no! I don't want you to turn yourself in, not like this. I just can't watch them execute you." Tears fell down her face as she hugged him tightly.

The next day Mathew received an answer to his telegram. Welland Smith was on his way to mediate between the Indians led by Black Moon and the army. Major Morrison also received a telegram notifying him of Welland Smith's arrival and ordering him not to engage Black Moon's warriors until an attempt to negotiate peace was made with Welland Smith.

Mathew went to the clinic to share the response with his Ma. This telegram's arrival raised Michaela's hopes. She was trying to think of a plan to include Sully in a peace accord between the army and the Indians. She wanted him home safe more than anything. She wanted him to be part of the birth of their child, not in hiding, in jail, or dead.

After Mathew left the clinic Sergeant Mc Kay came in to deliver a message to Michaela from Major Morrison. "Major Morrison wants to see you, Dr. Quinn. May I escort you over to our camp now?"

"Do you know why he wants to speak to me Sergeant? I know he has been ordered to wait for Welland Smith to arrive and mediate a negotiation between the army and Black Moon's braves."

"Major Morrison is not very happy about that, but he will obey the order. He also seems to have something else that interests him at present, but I have no idea what."

"I don't have any more appointments scheduled today so I will be glad to come with you now, Sergeant, I just have to take Katie next door for Dorothy to watch." Katie was asleep in her basinet that they kept at the clinic. Michaela rolled it over to the Gazette with her diapers and other supplies and assured that Dorothy could watch Katie. Afterwards, she left with Sergeant McKay to head over to the army camp in the meadow.

When they got to the camp, the Major was standing there with an evil grin on his face. He said, "Dr. Quinn, you said you understood that if we had proof that you knew where your husband was and did not turn him in that you would also be charged with treason. Well Dr. Quinn, we have positive proof that you do know or at least did know where he was." Both Michaela and the Sergeant looked at him quizzically. "Dear Doctor Quinn, you are pregnant and from your size you conceived this child while your husband was in hiding. That is positive proof that you knew where he was, unless you are going to tell me you are the type of woman that is carrying a child of someone other than your husband. I have the army doctor you met the other day ready to testify in court that my assumptions are true."

Michaela just stood there stunned. What he was saying was true and she had never thought of it.

Major Morrison called over to a private, obviously prepared for this, "Take Dr. Quinn into custody."

The private went to Michaela and put her into handcuffs and shackles. Sergeant Mc Kay started to protest about chaining a pregnant woman, but Morrison said, "Sergeant, you know this is an army regulation. McKay, take the good doctor to a tent and post a guard."

It was difficult for Michaela to move with chains on. She had to shuffle over and inside of the tent with Mc Kay. They noticed there was no chair. Before Michaela had to figure out if she could sit on the ground wearing these heavy chains and being pregnant, Mc Kay offered, "I'll get you a chair and be right back."

Once Michaela was sitting on the chair Mc Kay had provided in the tent alone, she looked at her chains and wondered what was going to happen to her. When she looked down on these substantial shackles, she remembered Sully being in these types of chains when he was arrested in Washington. There he had been sentenced to face a firing squad, would she face the same fate? She had committed treason and the penalty for treason was death. Michaela swallowed hard, she was truly scared.

As Michaela sat there in chains she thought of her children. Mathew and Colleen were adults and would be OK, but Brian and Katie needed a mother. If she died now her precious daughter Katie wouldn't even remember her. As a tear ran down her cheek as Michaela realized that Katie would never know how much her mother loved her. As a matter of fact there was no one in this world that Michaela loved more than her darling Katie. Michaela realized that all of her family both here in Colorado Springs and those back in Boston would miss her. Her friends like Dorothy and Grace would also miss her. Sully would forever blame himself for her death and all he did was stand up for what was right. She was very blessed having so many people that love her and her death would hurt them all. How could she as a doctor not think that her pregnancy would prove she knew where Sully was? She was a doctor and this never crossed her mind. Michaela's mood was as low as it could go. She was hurting all of her family and friends and she should have been able to figure out a way to prevent that if she had only thought of it on her own.

While Michaela sat alone in this prison tent, Major Morrison entered to offer Michaela a deal. "If you tell us where your husband is hiding, I will make sure that after you give birth you may choose who will raise your child, and then after you watch your husband face our firing squad, I will make sure that rather than being shot yourself, you will just receive a sentence of life in prison without a possibility of parole."

Michaela practically laughed at him, "You think I would turn my husband in just to spend my life in jail?"

Morrison pointed out, "If you won't do that, your husband probably will assuming he is much of a husband. He would do anything to try and save his wife's life."

Morrison left the tent with his big evil grin still plastered across his face leaving an even more frightened Michaela behind. She knew he was right; Sully would sacrifice himself for her and their family.

When the clock struck three, Mathew arrived at the clinic to take Michaela home. She had agreed to close the clinic at 3 everyday so she could get her proper rest during her pregnancy. She had some trouble when carrying Katie and now she was not only older, but she was under a lot more stress because of Sully's situation. Mathew was surprised to find the clinic empty. He went next door to see if Dorothy knew where his Ma was. Dorothy was playing with Katie when Mathew walked in the gazette office. "Miss Dorothy do you know where Ma is? It's time for her to close up and go home."

"Sergeant Mc Kay came to get her and they went to the army camp because Major Morison said he wanted to see her. She hasn't come back yet."

Matthew frowned. "I wonder why the Major wanted to see her."

Growing concerned, Dorothy replied, "I don't think she knew, she just asked if I'd watch Katie."

"I would appreciate it if you would continue to care for Katie, I am going over to see why she is still there. She needs to get home and rest. Brian and I are trying to do more things around the homestead with her being pregnant and Sully not being there, but she still needs her rest."

Dorothy nodded in agreement. "I would be glad to and I am curious too as to why they wanted her."

When Mathew arrived at the camp, he didn't see Michaela and so he started asking around as to the location of Dr. Quinn. Major Morrison stepped out of his tent and happily said, "Dr. Quinn is under arrest for treason."

"What! Are you kidding?" yelled a very upset Mathew.

"Your mother is pregnant and she conceived while her husband was hiding from the army with a charge of treason on his head. That pregnancy is positive proof that Dr. Quinn knew where he was and did not turn him into the army. That is treason! She has been arrested and detained for trial."

Mathew tried to calm himself and said, "May I please see her?"

With his typical evil grin on his face Major Morison enjoyed answering, "Traitors are not allowed visitors."

Forcefully Mathew demanded, "I am her attorney and therefore have the right to see her no matter what the charge!"

Begrudgingly Morrison allowed Sergeant McKay to lead Mathew to the prison tent. The Sergeant lifted the flap for Mathew to enter and stayed outside to give them privacy. Mathew was shocked to see his Ma in chains. He rushed over to her and asked, "Are you all right, Ma?"

"Yes Matthew, I'm fine, but I am scared, I don't know what is going to happen to us."

"Ok first things first, can they really know for sure that you conceived this child after the revolt or could it have been before Sully was being sought?"

"Mathew, they can tell by my size that I conceived this child after the revolt and the army doctor I met the other day is willing to testify to that fact. I'm sorry, I never thought of this, we were just so happy to be having another child."

"Of course we all are happy about that, so let's try something else. Maybe we can offer Morrison a deal like a trade for Sully and then we can win his case. I know Sully would turn himself in to get you out of those chains."

"Morrison has all ready offered me a deal which I have turned down." Mathew tried to argue with his mother until she interrupted him to tell him the details of this so-called deal. "His supposed deal would have me still wearing these changes for the rest of my life. Morrison would guarantee me a sentence of life in prison without a possibility of parole rather than having to face a firing squad if I turned Sully in and watched him be executed. I could also choose who would raise our child. Matthew, I would rather stand next to Sully and face the firing squad with him than watch him die just to spend the rest of my life in prison. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Ma I understand, but you know Sully would die to let you live."

"I know, that's what scares me. When you go out to the cave and tell Sully what's going on, you must stop him from overreacting and immediately turning himself into the army. I am all right here for the time being."

"But Ma, how are you going to sleep here in just that rickety chair, and how are you going to get the proper food for the baby? Doesn't the army just give bread and water to traitors?"

"The Sergeant has been very good to me, Mathew. He asked Morrison to transfer me to the town jail where there is a proper bed, a stove for heat, and I would be fed Grace's food since I am pregnant. Morrison would have nothing to do with that, he seems to be enjoying me being in here. McKay told me that he believed that I knew where Sully was all of this time, but he never arrested me. He brought in this chair so I didn't have to try to sit on the ground. He has already brought me some extra water and an apple. He told me he is going to get me a cot with extra blankets to sleep on and he will smuggle me in extra healthy food and anything else I need. He believes that I wouldn't run, but would face my charges and he thinks a pregnant woman should not be held in these conditions. He is going to take good care of me and I trust him. You can assure Sully, I will be all right here for the time being and that the deal they are offering is worth nothing. Before you tell Sully where I am, make him promise to listen to everything before he does anything rash. If he promises, he will stop and listen and I know how convincing you can be," smiled Michaela.

"I will do my best, Ma, but we need a plan to get you both out of this."

"I have been thinking about that. Morrison will have to let me out for the actual negotiation since I am to speak for the Indians. We will have to be alert during that negotiation for an opportunity to solve all of this for us as well as for the town and the Indians. Please assure Sully I am all right and that I beg him to wait before he does anything at least until the negotiation is over."

"By the way Ma, I told the Major I was your lawyer to get him to allow me in to see you. Traitors aren't allowed visitors."

"Of course you are my lawyer, I would trust you with my life, Mathew."

Shaking his head he responded, "Ma, I am afraid that is exactly what you are doing." After a pause he added, "I'll be back to check on you after I talked to Sully."

"Thank you, Mathew, and please take care of Katie and Brian for me. Reassure Brian that we will be all right and we will reunite as a family soon."

As Matthew left his Ma he said to himself, "I hope you are right Ma, I hope you are right."

On his way back to town, Matthew saw Brian and waved to him to come with him to the Gazette. When they got there, Mathew explained what happened to Michaela and assured them that she was fine. He definitely didn't mention the chains though. Dorothy agreed to take Brian and Katie out to the homestead and take care of them while Mathew went out to the cave to talk to Sully. He explained to Dorothy and Brian Michaela's desire for Sully to wait for the negotiation before considering offering himself up for her. He assured them again that she was all right because Sergeant McKay was helping her and she trusted him.

"You know, keeping Sully's temper in check is going to be very hard. He will want to save Michaela immediately," cautioned Dorothy.

"I know, but Michaela has a plan for how I will be able to do that. Thank you Dorothy, for helping us and Brian," he turned to his little brother, "Don't give up hope, Ma certainly hasn't." Brian could only hope his Ma was right.

Mathew rode his horse Scout out to the cave thinking the whole way of what exactly he was going to say. Mathew knew where the cave was, but he didn't visit it regularly like the rest of the family. Mathew knew why, he had a hard time with Sully's choice to rescue the Indians. He understood that the way the army treated the Indians was terribly wrong. He agreed with Sully about that, but he did not believe in breaking the law. He knew his Ma understood Sully's actions. She had broken the law with Sully several times and spent time in jail in support of Sully and the Indians. Mathew couldn't picture himself doing anything like that. He supported the Indians, but he respected the law too much. Maybe it was his time as a sheriff that made it hard for him to disobey the law for a greater good. He loved and admired his adoptive mother more than anyone in this world. He saw that special spark that Michaela and Sully had with each other. He hoped to find that with a girl one day, too. Matthew might disagree with some of their choices on how they want to help the Indians, but he would defend them with every ounce of skill he posses from studying the law.

As Mathew alit from his horse, Sully came out and greeted him.

"Mathew, I wasn't expecting you, it's good to see you."

"Sully, we need to talk."

Sully anxiously asked, "What's wrong, son?"

"Let's go inside and talk."

With his fear building, Sully questioned more urgently. "Is it Michaela, is she all right, and is the baby all right?"

"Ma is all right, it is her that sent me to talk to you, let's go inside."

When they entered the cave, Sully had a small fire going cooking some fish for supper and keeping the cave warm. The two men sat down and Mathew started talking.

"Sully, before I tell you all that has happened Ma wants you to promise to listen to everything before reacting and doing anything rash."

"Mathew, what's happened? Tell me!" Sully became impatient.

"Promise! Promise me first, it is what Ma wants."

"OK, I promise. Now tell me the worst first and then start from the beginning, please. I promise I will not over react, I will listen to everything Michaela wants me to hear."

"All right, worst first. They have arrested Ma for treason."

Sully jumped up and yelled, "What! Why? I've got to get to her, turn myself in, trade for her freedom, something…"

"Pa, remember you promised to hear it all."

"I know, but at least tell me she is all right."

"Yes, Pa she is doing well. I have talked to her and we have a plan she wants me to share with you."

"Mathew please tell me they don't have her in chains like the army usually does with its prisoners."

Mathew swallowed hard and responded, "Yes Pa, I am afraid she is wearing chains."

Sully almost broke down crying, "They put a pregnant woman in those awful heavy chains hands and feet, because of me?"

"I am afraid so, Pa", but I have seen her and she is doing well."

"You forget I was in the army's hands in Washington. I know what those chains feel like and they only fed me bread and water! Our baby has to have more than that!'

"Sergeant McKay is helping her. He has already brought her a chair so she doesn't have to get down on the damp ground. He has supplied her with extra water and an apple. He doesn't approve of a pregnant woman being held in those conditions. He has promised Ma that he will bring her a cot and blankets to sleep, extra healthy food, and whatever she needs to keep her and the baby healthy. He tried to get Major Morrison to hold Ma in the town jail where she would be more comfortable, warmer, with a bed and Grace providing the food, but this Major Morrison seems to hate you two and enjoys trying to torture her."

"Matthew, I hate the idea of my wife suffering because of me! I want to turn myself in so they will free your Ma."

"She knows that Sully, but that is not what Morrison offered. Morrison said he would make Ma's sentence be life in prison without the possibility of parole if she turned you in and watched you die. She would remain in those chains for the rest of her life since the army holds traitors in chains even when they are in a prison cell, as you well know. You also know what Ma is like, she said she would rather stand with you facing a firing squad rather than watch you die just so she could spend the rest of her life in jail."

With a sad smile on his face Sully said, " I can see that stubborn brave woman saying just that."

He tried to compose himself and at last asked, "So what is the plan? I am not going to let her continue to suffer for me!"

"Since Sergeant McKay is protecting her, she wants to wait for Welland Smith to get here. She figures they will have to let her out to speak for the Indians in the negotiation. She hopes an opportunity will present itself to help you two as well as the Indians and the town. I will be there; Sully and I will do my best to look after Ma. I have let the army know I am her lawyer since that is the only way they would let me see her."

Shaking his head Sully complained, "That's not much of a plan, but if that is what your Ma wants I will wait, but I will turn myself in and face any fate to save your Mother!"

"I know Pa and so does she. Now I need to get back to the homestead. Dorothy is taking care of Katie and Brian and I should relieve her."

"Mathew, I can't thank you enough for all you are doing for our family. I know you don't approve of what I did and yet you are taking on a lot of responsibility that I can't right now."

Mathew left the cave and headed back to the homestead. There was one thing about he agreed with Sully. They didn't have much of a plan! Mathew decided to tell Daniel about Michaela's arrest and their sort of plan. He should also be alert for opportunities to help both of them.

When Welland Smith got off the train the next day he came over to introduce himself to the sheriff and Daniel then introduced Matthew. Mr. Smith asked, "Matthew, are you the one that sent the telegram?"

Nodding Matthew responded, "Yes and here is a report I have written up with everything that has been happening around Colorado Springs."

Welland Smith took it, but said, "President Grant gave me everything you have all ready sent to him."

Matthew and Daniel's faces showed surprise and pleasure that President Grant knew about their troubles. Welland Smith said, "The president has been keeping himself informed about this situation and has sent me with the authority to settle this." Matthew and Daniel had hopeful smiles now. Maybe this Indian trouble could actually be solved. "I understand that Major Samuel Morrison will negotiate for the army."

Daniel answered, "Yes."

Mr. Smith asked, "Who is the Indians' representative?"

Mathew said, "Dr. Quinn was to speak for the Cheyenne, but a problem has arisen. After we knew you were coming, she was arrested for treason and is being held over at the army camp."

"Don't worry she can still represent the Indians for something this important."

When Mr. Smith met Major Morrison, he handed him the written orders from President Grant. Major Morison's grumbled that he felt this negotiation was a waste of time, but he ordered a table to be brought out. On one side the Major and the Sergeant sat. On the opposite side Daniel and Mathew sat with Welland Smith in the middle. This group sure looked like adversaries ready to square off.

"Now, where is Dr. Quinn?" asked Mr. Smith.

Major Morrison grinned and said, "She is under arrest for treason!"

"I have been informed of that, but bring her out here now because she is the Indians' representative in this negotiation."

"That is highly unusual for a traitor."

" Yes, I know it is, but this is a very important negotiation and we can't go forward without her."

Morrison ordered the Sergeant to go get Dr. Quinn. The Sergeant went to the tent where Michaela was being held and started to escort her to the table. When Mr. Smith saw her in chains he ordered them removed immediately. The Sergeant gladly unlocked her and led her the rest of the way to the negotiation table.

Before she even arrived Welland Smith asked Morrison, "Why are you holding a pregnant woman in chains?"

Major Morrison said, " Chains are a requirement for traitors and it doesn't matter who the traitor is, man or woman, pregnant or not."

"We need her here now and then we will deal with her charge later." Mr. Smith sarcastically added, "I don't think she is going to escape while sitting here in the middle of your camp."

"I have positive proof that she is guilty! No matter what happens here, she will face a firing squad unless she turns in her husband and then she can go to prison for life!" laughed Morrison.

"You think the army should shoot a pregnant woman?"

"No, Mr. Smith we will let her give birth before we kill her."

Michaela responded to Morrison, "As I told you I would gladly face a firing squad rather than watch my husband die just so I could spend my life in prison. That is no deal as far as we are concerned."

Astonished, Welland Smith remarked, "I am surprised Sully hasn't turned himself in to get you out of those chains."

"I am sure he would if that is what would happen, but the Major here wants me to turn Sully in to just save my life, but stay in prison for the rest of my life still wearing these chains."

Michaela came to sit between Daniel and Mr. Smith while rubbing her wrists. She shook hands with Mr. Smith and with a big friendly smile said, "Nice to meet you, thank you for coming."

Mr. Smith straightened up in his chair and asked both sides, "Please state your positions."

Right away Morrison strongly said, "They surrender!"

Staying calm Michaela explained, "I would like to state Black Moon's proposal rather than position."

Smith replied with a smile, "Good."

"Black Moon will surrender."

Before Michaela could continue Morrison said, "I accept."

Michaela practically ignored the Major's interruption and continued by saying, "Surrender himself in exchange for the army's guarantee that all of his braves receive safe passage to freedom in the Northern Cheyenne Territory." Michaela believed that the major didn't care about anything she was saying. All he wanted to do was to kill Indians. On the other had she was passionate about her desire to give the Indians a better life. She was the only one representing what her husband believed. He believed that the Indians were his family and she was the only one with a chance of saving that family. She only hoped that Welland Smith didn't share Morison's uncaring attitude and that she could truly help the Indians find life and peace.

The Major disgustedly rejected that proposal immediately. Morrison claimed, "That would allow the braves to return and continue attacking."

Michaela laughed, "They would never want to return here where we took their land."

"You are an Indian sympathizer," accused Morrison

Michaela smiled at that and responded," I do sympathize with the Indians and I am proud of it. These Indians have a diverse culture that we seem to want to destroy rather than learn form. Learning about their medicine for example has improved my skills and has allowed me to serve my patients better"

Morrison couldn't believe that a doctor would use Indian medicine, but of course she is just a woman. Morrison chewed hard on his cigar and finally agreed to Michaela's proposal and Mr. Smith suggested, "Let's shake on it while the agreement is being written up." The major still had thoughts of how to avoid this accord, but he knew he had to give in and accept it now.

The Major offered his hand to Michaela, but she did not take it. The others looked at her surprised. Michael set her shoulders with determination and said, "There is one additional detail, Mr. Smith, that we must agree upon." No one knew where she was going with this and Michaela was very nervous. She took a big breath and gambled everything on her next words. "This pact must include the full and complete pardon of my husband, Byron Sully." Everyone was shocked. No one expected this from her. She, however, figured this was the time to stand up for Sully and who could do that better than his wife.

Morrison jumped up from his seat yelling "Outrages!" You could almost see smoke coming out of his ears.

Michaela continued as if he hadn't said one single word, "All charges currently held against him must be permanently dropped."

Morrison yelled again, "Your husband is a traitor!"

Michaela responded with conviction, "No, he's a man who fought injustice and stood up for the rights of his friends."

Morrison didn't lower his voice, "Friends? He freed the very men who assaulted your town."

Michaela again forcefully said, " Sully was never party to the Indian raids."

Morrison slammed his fist into the table and yelled, "He committed treason! His crime is a separate matter entirely. I will not include his pardon in this deal."

Michaela stood up, stared down at Morrison, and said, "Then, Major Morrison, we have no deal." Both sides stood firm, it was a standoff.

Smith said, "President Grant wants this Indian matter settled." Then he looked at Morrison and said, "It's your move."

Morrison narrowed his eyes at Michaela, who waited anxiously for his decision. Michaela wasn't particularly concerned with herself. She figured if Sully were pardoned she would not be charged with treason since her husband wouldn't be considered a traitor. Morrison said, directly to Michaela in a soft but firm voice, "This agreement includes just one pardon?" The others at the table didn't seem tohear him since they were discussing other details.

Michaela knew what he meant. Only Sully got a pardon, not her. She figured she must be wrong about her not being charged with being a traitor if Sully was pardoned. She swallowed hard and looked to where she carried their child. Morrison knew what she was asking. Would she be able to deliver her child before her sentence would be administered? Morrison nodded yes and Michaela knew her husband and child would be safe as well as the Indians and her town that she loved, even if she would not. She figured that was the best she was going to get from Morrison, and so in spite of her fear she said, "Yes, this agreement includes only the one pardon" and shook the major's hand.

The other men at the table didn't even remember Michaela was charged with treason so they didn't realize what Michaela had just agreed to.

Morrison was happy; his evil grin was back on his face. He might have lost Sully, but Sully losing his wife would be punishment enough and he planned on wiping the Indians out after Black Moon surrendered, claiming they attacked his men.

After the accord was signed by both Major Morrison and Michaela, the Major called the private over to put Michael back in chains. She willingly put out her hands to allow the chains to be put on them. The private then put the shackles on her feet.

Before Michaela was led away to the prison tent, a very upset Matthew jumped up and yelled, "What are you doing?"

Major Morrison said, wearing his evil smile, "Dr. Quinn is still under arrest for treason. Just because her husband has been pardoned does not mean she isn't guilty of not turning him in while he was being sought. We have positive proof that she knew where he was hiding when he was still charged with treason."

"We didn't realize that she was still charged when we agreed to this accord," complained Matthew and Daniel.

Morrison said, smiling at Michaela, "She knew."

Mathew looked at Michaela and asked, "You knew he was gong to still try and have you shot when you signed that agreement?"

Michaela looked down and barely whispered, "Yes. At least Sully would be free and so would our child since he promised I could deliver the baby before my sentence would be carried out. I thought this was the best I could get for my husband and my child. At least our child would have one parent."

Welland Smith spoke, "President Grant said you were an amazing woman and I can see why he said that. Private, unchain Dr. Quinn."

Morrison yelled, "You can't! She committed treason, her pregnancy is positive proof and she agreed."

"I understand that, but I have here a pardon for Dr. Quinn signed by President Grant."

Michaela, Matthew, and Daniel jerked their heads towards Mr. Smith with shocked expressions.

Major Morrison hurled at Michaela with disgust, "You tricked me, and you knew you

were not going to have to pay for your crime when you agreed to!"

Smith responded, "No, she had no idea I had this pardon. President Grant gave me a pardon for both Sully and Dr. Quinn, only to be used if in my judgment it was right. President Grant said he knew that both Dr. Quinn and Sully would commit treason if they thought it was the right thing to do because they had done it before."

After Michaela was released, the four of them left the army camp while Morrison turned on his heels and went into his tent. He pulled out his flask of whiskey and thought that he at least could still kill the Indians after Black Moon surrendered.

McKay looked at Michaela and her friends as they left with admiration in his eyes.

Michaela couldn't be any happier. Her whole face was beaming with joy. Sully was coming home to the family! They were both free. They and their family had a future! Michaela tore through the woods as fast as their wagon would carry her. She wished she could ride Flash, because the horse would have been a lot faster, but being pregnant that wasn't possible. She hated driving their wagon on these rough trails out to the cave. A big smile crossed her face, maybe this is the last time she would have to do this, and Sully was coming home! Her face truly showed her excitement as she neared the cave. She called out Sully's name, as she got closer. Sully came out, excited that Michaela was free, but alarmed by Michaela's shouting. Michaela practically jumped into Sully's arms when getting out of the wagon and threw her arms around him. She said, "The army, they've agreed to our terms." Sully smiled. Michaela looked at him, beaming and said, "You are coming home."

Sully asked, What?"

Michaela continued, "Tomorrow, Sully, you are being pardoned, full and unconditional." Sully processed the news, and his grin broadened. Michaela spoke again as she jumped into his arms, "You'll be free!"

Sully kissed Michaela and spun her in a joyous embrace and then asked, "How did this happen?"

Michaela looked down at the ground. She didn't know how to tell him about all that happened. Sully noticed her discomfort and said, "Remember, you can tell me anything." He put his arm around her and took her into the cave so she could share what was bothering her.

"Before I was arrested, my original plan was to add your pardon to the accord." He was impressed with her strength to stand up to the army that way just for him. "I assumed that if you were pardoned I would no longer be considered a traitor because you would no longer be charged with treason. It turned out I was incorrect. When I demanded that a pardon for you be included in the accord for the Indians, Morrison made it clear that he was only offering one pardon. He had indicated that I would be allowed to deliver our child before my sentence would be carried out."

Sully asked, " You didn't agree to that, did you?"

Nodding her head yes Michaela tried to explain by saying, "I thought that was the best I could do. The Indians and the town would have peace and you and our child would be free."

Tears formed in Sully's eyes. She had offered to let herself be shot for this peace and for his and their child's freedom.

"Daniel and Mathew didn't realize that I was still charged with treason after we signed the accord until they put me back in chains. They then got really upset."

"You are amazing!" admired Sully as he stroked her face.

"Mr. Smith then ordered Morrison to release me from the shackles."

Morrison was furious and had said, "She knew that you had a pardon for her when she agreed to pay the penalty for treason."

But Welland Smith had replied, "No, she didn't know. President Grant gave me two signed pardons to be used if I thought it was right to do so."

Michaela paused for a moment before she continued, "It seems President Grant knew that both of us would commit treason if we felt it was the right thing to do since we had done it before."

Sully chuckled, "The President really knows us, doesn't he?"

"Morrison is furious that we are both free so I believe we need to be careful that he holds up his end of this accord."

Sully grabbed his wife and hugged her as tight as he could without hurting the baby. He couldn't believe she was willing to die for him again just like in Washington when they were engaged. He said, "You know I would have turned myself in immediately to save you."

Michaela said, "Yes, I knew that, but all he offered was that I would have life in prison after I watched you being shot. I would rather be shot along side of you than watch you die. I didn't think that deal was worth anything and our child would not have either parent."

Sully gave Michaela a kiss to end all kisses and asked, "What did I ever do to deserve a woman like you?"

Michaela responded, "You loved me unconditionally."

"Mathew said Sergeant Mc Kay took care of you while you were being held so that both you and are baby were not harmed, I owe him a lot when I am free to thank him."

"Yes, we both do."

As they got ready to go to Black Moon's camp Sully noticed Michaela's wrists. They had marks on them from the chains. He grabbed her arms and kissed her wrists with tears running down his cheeks. "Wearing those chains for me has given you scars and on your ankles too I assume."

"Oh Sully don't be upset, they will heal, I wasn't wearing them for that long and Sergeant McKay treated me very well so they didn't chafe as much as they could. I would do anything for you. A few marks on my arms and legs is nothing, certainly better than facing a firing squad with you."

They chuckled at that lightening the moment. They realized that is exactly what could have happened, but didn't. "Remember we can do anything when we work together!" Sully went out of the cave to the wagon to fetch Michaela's bag. When he brought the bag back into the cave and opened it he asked Michaela, "Which can contains that healing salve of yours?" Michaela indicated the salve and Sully opened it and started to rub it gently on his wife's wrists and ankles. His tender ministrations not only provided healing medicine to her abrasions, but his movements became very sensual. They both looked forward to Sully coming home tomorrow. Sleeping together in the bed Sully had made, as a wedding gift for his wife was certainly something they both looked forward to again. The hardest part of Sully being in hiding was sleeping apart. The other side of the bed being cold and empty broke Michaela's heart every night!

They then left for Black Moon's camp to set up the exchange and pave the way for Sully to return home to a normal life.

43


End file.
